Транспортный корабль
Транспортный корабль был маленьким или средним космическим кораблём, который обычно использовали для перевозок грузов (в том числе контрабанды), который не требовал использования большого грузового корабля. Обычно оснащённые гипердвигателем, хотя это было не всегда, транспорты имели большое разнообразие по размерам и спецификациям и производились большим количеством компаний. Хороший пример такого судна от «Corellian Engineering Corporation» лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300, который мог провозить различные товары, людей или что-нибудь другое. Этот тип космического корабля было очень легко изменить и приспособить, и поэтому он был популярен среди контрабандистов и пиратов. Хотя большинство транспортов принадлежало и управлялось гражданскими лицами и преступниками, некоторые вооруженные силы использовали их для переброски войск и/или их оборудования, например десантный корабль типа «Часовой» от «Cygnus Spaceworks», используемый Имперским Флотом, чтобы быстро доставить персонал на планеты с кораблей. Появления *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Knight Errant'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''In the Beginning'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''X-Wing Marks The Spot'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Free Memory'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' * *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Marvel Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Jedi Prince'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Revenants'' *''Or Die Trying'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' }} Источники * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' }} Категория:Типы транспортников Категория:Классификация звездолётов Категория:Транспортные корабли